Something
by annapooh
Summary: This is basically people's points of view from my favorite books. They are kind of short, but I think they were quite enjoyable as I reread them! Have a nice day! ;-)
1. Wheel of Time Min Farshaw

A/N: I am a crazy little antelope who just thinks of this stuff in my head while I am in school. Reading is good. I don't care if you review because I am writing this for pleasure, not exposure. But if you would like to review, please do, by all means!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Wheel of Time  
  
Running, running so fast my heart could not catch up to the pace. I darted up a tree to the highest branch that would hold me. Barks grew in the distance. Fear grew in me for I was being pursued by massive hounds of evil fortune. I looked back for so much of glimpse of my hunters. Black figures came rushing down a hill; their horrific howls rising. I closed my eyes and whispered a soft prayer of mercy.  
  
The barking stopped. I heard howls of agony. Opening my eyes, I saw mounds of black lying in heaps athwart the ground. A man stood before the ghastly muddle of dark, oozing blood. He turned, looking at me in the tree. It was him.  
  
Suddenly, I felt ridiculous. I quickly climbed down from the tree and smoothed out my skirts. I hated wearing them. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. I was swallowed by bliss as he embraced me. I could stand there forever.  
  
He jerked away, looking in the distance. His face seemed to be made of stone. A sword wielded by fire appeared in his hands. "They're coming!" he yelled in fear. Rapidly, trollocs came rushing towards us. "Get back! If you run now, they won't be able to find you." The hand gripping mine slipped away as he ran forward. He looked back sorrowfully but continued running.  
  
A clash of anger and fear grew in me. "No!" I yelled after him. Running as fast as I could, I caught up to him and drew his sword out of its scabbard. He gave me a perplexed look. "I will not leave you, again." I told him firmly. We ran on; the trollocs growing closer at ever step.  
  
Slicing and swishing through the onslaught of shadowspawn, my sword slaughtered any trolloc that came into range. Suddenly, every trolloc around shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. It was he. I looked around for him and found him clutching his side in anguish. I ran to him. I helped him to the ground. Running to my saddlebags, I found an ointment in one of the pockets and took it to him. Carefully I spread it across the unhealed wound. He gasped in pain. I cooed to him softly. He looked up at me and smiled. It was the reminiscent of flying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Again I remind you that this was just something I thought up at school. (Actually, I was in History, writing essays.) Hopefully it was comprehensible and not a bit reprehensible. (Don't you love Chicago!?)  
  
~annapooh~ 


	2. Harry Potter Ginevra Weasley

A/N: Again I thought of this chapter, as well as the first one, at school. Maybe this one will be better. If you haven't noticed yet, I am a very random person. This will be a very random story! Actually, it is almost like one of those books with all the little stories in them. It does not pertain to one plot. Sorry if this displeases you. (Wow, that's a word I don't use very often!) I recommend reading all the books I write about. They are all extremely well written and great pieces of Literature.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter  
  
I turned around the corner with a sigh of relief. Did he notice me? One would think it strange to see a girl like me wandering the halls alone, but I had my reasons. A grin appeared on my face. I hugged the books in my arms as if it were him. When he was near I practically fell to mush upon the floor. My knees could not support me; my head would daze for my heart fluttered with the sweet caress of his voice.  
  
I jumped in surprise when I heard footsteps approaching. My flying heart dropped as she appeared. How could any man resist her smooth locks of raven and flowing walk? I despised her. She smiled at me sweetly as she glided past. My eyes followed her in a glare. The hate inside me raged into torment. How could he ever love such a ninny, such a brainless fool? Jealousy overthrew the torment as she turned the corner. With a great puff I strode down the hall. Lunch had already started.  
  
When I arrived at the Great Hall, I took a seat next to a fellow Gryffindor. My gaze swept past more Gryffindors as I looked for him. He was not there. My heart sank and I reached for a piece of bread. I was not hungry.  
  
When I finished, I headed back to Gryffindor Tower, "Wattlebird". The common room was nearly empty for everyone was still eating their lunch. Three people were there, two boys and a girl, all in the year ahead of me. They sat near the fire, absorbed in conversation. As usual, two seemed to be fighting. A dark haired boy sat trying to stop them. It was him! My heart fluttered as I took a step forward. They seemed to have heard. They turned to look. I blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."  
  
"It's okay! Come join us." It was him! He wanted me to join. I beamed before I even noticed. Then I turned red again. I quickly sat down in their bunch. They started chatting again. I listened intently. They seemed to have picked up where the conversation had left off for I did not understand a thing they were talking about. They even asked me my opinion once. I could not give it. I was completely bewildered. "Hah, sometimes I don't understand what they say either. Anyway, Lunch should end any minute now. Come on!" It was him again. He smiled at me and patted me on the shoulder. Sadness overtook me. He treated me like a sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hmmm, sometimes life just ain't fair. Well, that's about all I have to say about that!  
  
~annapooh~ 


End file.
